The present invention is directed to an abrasives distributor. More particulary, the present invention is directed to a variably-directable, rotary, impingement-type abrasives distributor.
Abrasives distributors, such as, for example, sand blasters, are well known in the art. Such prior art abrasives distributors generally have at least one gun or nozzle through which an abrasive substance is directed toward a target or workpiece. In such prior art distributors, such guns usually are either fixed relative to the target or are caused to move in a reciprocal or reciprocating manner (such as, for example, back and forth) relative to the target or workpiece.
Moreover, in such prior art abrasives distributors, an abrasives receptacle or cup (used for supplying abrasives to such a gun or nozzle) is generally not fixed relative to such gun or nozzle.
Also, in such prior art distributors, the abrasive substance is generally forced or pushed (such as, for example, by blowing pressurized air and the abrasives) through the gun, which often results in premature failure of the gun.